


Tempting Fate

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what the custom means" Kagome said glaring at him. Victor smiled as he softly creased her cheek, "Then you would know what this means. " He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Kagome sighed as she glared slightly at everyone around here. She sat silently at the end of the Griffendor table, un-noticed...and alone. She didn't really talk to anyone in her house...or anyone in the school for that matter. She had transferred here about a year ago, but when she started here, her third year, everyone was already in groups, and not wanting to make new friends with the new girl.

And now on her forth year of school, she sat alone still, with a potions book, and away from everyone at her table. She was used to it now, but this year was different they were holding the tri-wizard tournament here, and frankly the people that came, seemed quiet interesting.

Kagome glanced over at the two extra tables, one with the French girls...the other with the Bulgarian men... They seemed so much more interesting than her school mates. They actually seemed nice...and not self absorbed.

As she listened to all of the chatter on how cute the guys from Durmstrang, and the guys doing the opposite, on how the girls from Beauxbatons. Kagome mentally sighed in disgust, before picking her things up and leaving out the dinner hall doors. She didn't really want to be there anymore...she wanted to clear her head, and the only thing she could think of is flying...flying had always been her escape. She felt free, and no one could catch her...it felt thrilling!

Kagome broke out in a run, running pack three Durmstrang men, she didn't even bother to look back though. The only thing she was thinking about was getting out of the castle and out to the practice fields for Quittage field.

She put two fingers to her mouth as she threw her books on one of the benches and whistled. A few seconds later a broom came flying past her, went in a circle, then back to her. Kagome gave a small smile, and swag one leg over it and took off, not even noticing she had spectators.

She closed her eyes until she was up and could see the whole school, the view was beautiful. Though she didn't like the school itself, but the school building she liked. Shacking her head, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small golden ball. Kagome smirked, throwing it into the air. The little ball started to fall, but before it hit the ground two small silver wings sprouted, and it took off like lightning.

A smile came over her face as she went after it, not really caring. She just wanted to escape this place, this place was a prison, she wanted to leave very bad. Kagome felt she had been in the air forever, she gave a sharp whistle and the silver snitch game flying to her. She had enough fun for now, if she didn't get to class now she would have to put up with all the other students and she really didn't fell like doing that.

As her feet touched the ground, she looked ahead of her and she gave a puzzled look at the people watching her. Tilting her head to one side, she gave them questioning looks, she didn't know what they wanted all she really wanted to do was to get to class.

With a flick of her hand the broom disappeared from her other hand, making all around her jump in surprise as she started to walk past them, she kept her eyes on them as she did pass them. They were an interesting bunch, that much she could say.

Just as she was to turn the corner, she heard someones voice cut threw the air.

"Miss 'vould 'ya please 'vait a moment."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome turned to see 3 guys. She frowned at this, she didn't know what they wanted. She never got attention when she flew before. That could be because they didn't want to noticed her. They were all not wanting to really have anything to do with her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, putting on an emotionless mast on her face. She had a feeling about these guys, she didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling as of yet.

" Thee' snitch, I 'ave never seen one such as 'it." The boy she knew as Victor Krum asked. She knew who he was, she had seen him plenty of times. All the girls followed him around.

It was bloody annoying.

Glancing at him she grabbed the snitch out of her pocket and held it up, "It is a snitch..but one I modified for myself." There it was an answer, but she could guess by the look in his eyes he wasn't gonna let her leave with answering it with not much detail.

Sighing She glanced at him, "I made this for fun. I can call it back to me by using my magic signature, also can play on different levels so I can get better. I used a lot of charms to make it the way it is. It would take to long to explain it. So I would like to leave so I am not late to class."

Kagome could tell they were shocked by the way she was speaking to them, but she didn't care. She was going to be late if she continued to talk to them. If she was late to her next class; potions. She would be dead.

Victor frowned as he looked at the woman in front of him. She was different, he would giver her that. She also was very pretty. He could tell he wasn't going to get much more out of her so he sighed, "Can I 'alest get 'our name miss?

Frowning Kagome blinked, "Kagome..." She looked him strait in the eyed, "Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome bide them goodbye, and left at a fast pace. She wanted to be early to potions, she wanted to be up front because that is where the golden trio sits, and they were always talking through the whole class, or at-least two of them were.

Walking fast she curse when she heard he bell go off for classes to start, just her luck. He would have her head! Out of all the classes to be late for it had to be his!

Running down the hall she dodged students that were on free period until she reached the dungeon and started to a walk before slowly entering. She took a deep breath and froze when she her his voice.

"well well if it isn't a Gryffindor. And late!" Professor Snape's voice carried through the room, as the class turned around and looked at her. She kept her face blank, but if she wasn't her face would have been red as a Weasley's hair.

She saw his eyes flashed, before he sneered, "20 points from Gryffindor! Now sit down and open your book to page 46."

Kagome held back a sigh as she slipped into the only open seat which made her cringe. She had to sit next to Neville Longbottom. Just her luck to sit next to the worse potion brewer in school.

Opening her book to the page directed she read the title.

_**Wound Cleaning Potion** _

It wasn't that hard of a potion the only hard part was making sure she cut the Flying Seahorse wings right. If not it could ruin the whole potion.

" I expect you all to read the instructions carefully." Snape glanced over at Longbottom, before continuing on, "This is one of the potions that will be on your OWLS. So pay close attention...Now begin!"

With that said the class scattered, and went to get their ingredients, least today they didn't have to have a partner. That is one good thing about today.

She carefully gathered the ingredients she would need, as she puttered to herself and remembering what she needed from the book by heart.

_**Baneberry** _

_**Eel Eye** _

_**Flitterbloom** _

_**Flying Seahorse wings** _

_**HoneyWater** _

_**Moonstone** _

_**Rat Spleen** _

_**Re'em Blood** _

_**Star Grass** _

Taking the ingredients back, she set them down and started up her cauldron. She always felt at piece and relaxed when she did potions. It was something that came to her easily. She put on her black dragon-hide gloves and picked up the first ingredient she needed to use.

She first took the Baneberry. It was a small branch with green leaves and clusters of red berries. The berries were the most poisonous part of the plant, and what she was going to use. She needed four berries to use all together.

She slowly picked the berries, and cut them in half as she put it in the simmering Lyx-grass water, which was the base of the potion.

After adding the berries she waited twenty seconds before grabbed the Star Grass and added it. It was a green herb used mostly in medical type potions. She didn't have to cut up the Star Grass but once she added it she needed to stir counter clockwise for half a minute before adding the HoneyWater which was a a distinctive yellow color.

Next Flitterbloom and moonstone went in at the same time. Moonstones are a milky color and shine very brightly, almost as though they are a source of their own light. They were one of Kagome's favorite stones. The Flitterbloom was a magicalplant that had long, swaying tentacles. It bears a superficial resemblance to the deadly plant Devil's Snare.

After those two were added, she had to add the Flying Seahorse wings, after cutting them each a half-inch. They couldn't be over that or under. The cut had to be perfect. It took a while to cut them, the wings were clear, and had to be treated with care so they wouldn't break.

Once the wings were in Kagome had to wait five minutes before she could add the next ingredient. She had to add the next ingredient on the dot though, if not it would make the coloring of the potion wrong.

The five minutes went brutally slow for Kagome before she could add Re'em blood. The potion flashed red before turning to a dark purple color. Kagome smiled, it was the right color. Now all she needed was to cut up the Rat Spleen and drop in the Eel eye, let simmer for half an hour then she was done.

Just as Kagome was about to add the cut up rat spleen an explosion came from next to her making her inwardly groan as it splattered on her.

 _'Great, just great.'_  Kagome thought as she already heard the whispering students and Snape's yell at Longbottom.

She heard the normal yelling of him, then telling the class to leave, as she gathered her things she stopped at his voice, "Higurashi, Stay behind."

 _'Damnit!'_ It looked like she wasn't getting off easy.

"Yes Professor." Kagome muttered, as she watched all the snickering students leave. She felt a couple pity stairs but the rest were either laughing or didn't care at all.

When all the students were gone, Kagome sighed. She knew she was in for it. Why was life so cruel to her? Didn't she try her hardest?

Seeing the professor wave his wand he cleaned all the mess on her from Longbottom, "I thought you would know better and be on time. This had been happening as of late." His dark eyes bore into her own, "Is there a reason for such?"

Shacking her head, Kagome heard him sigh, "Detention tonight at Eight. We will talk about more punishment then."

Kagome glared at him, "It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't care. You were still late." He sighed, he had told her that on many occasions and still she seems to forget it.

"But Dad!" Kagome interrupted, eyes narrowed as silence come over the room.


End file.
